Wolf boy yugi mouto
by werewolf120
Summary: Yugi was bitten at a young age by Remus Lupin. Now he has to keep the secret from his friends and Yami as he learns to control the monster within.HAITUS
1. Chapter 1 BITE NIGHT

Wolf Boy Yugi Mouto: Yugi was bitten at a young age by Remus Lupin.

He was running, trying to get as far away from civilization as possible. Already he could feel the shift in his bones; the monster was trying to get free. He was tiring, but he knew that if he stopped for even a moment, it would catch up with him. He was entering the park when he felt the changes taking over his body. His screams of pain soon became howls of triumph. The beast had been set free, and it was hungry…

Yugi Mouto ran as fast as his small legs would take him. Behind him he could hear the footfalls of the boys who were chasing him. If he could just make it to the park, he could hide amongst the trees as he always did. Breathing heavily he jumped over a seesaw and rolled into the woods as the voices of the boys got closer.

"I saw the Mouto kid run in here!" one said.

"Then go after him!"

"I ain't goin in there, it's haunted."

"You guys are such wimps; everyone knows that's just a legend."

"Then why don't you go in?"

Yugi held his breath, hoping that the boys would be too afraid of the woods to go in, but finally one was pushed in by the others. Yugi could hear him trampling through the bushes that he had just passed through, and knew it wouldn't be long before the boy would find his hiding place. The footsteps grew closer, and then he found himself being lifted out of the bushes, "Hah! Found you freak!"

Yugi winced, expecting a punch, but it never came. He dared to take a look. Byron, the boy who had Yugi by the color had turned a funny green color; his eyes had a look of fear in them that Yugi had only ever seen in himself. And then he heard the growling. Byron dropped Yugi on the ground and took to running, leaving Yugi alone in the forest with the growling thing.

He was almost afraid to look, but he did, and when he saw what was growling, he squeaked in terror. Its eyes were golden, and its teeth like little daggers. The thing growled again and Yugi did the only thing he could think of, he rolled as the thing attacked, screaming in pain as the things claws raked his shoulder.

He began to run, knowing somehow that if he stopped the thing would have him. He ran without much notion as to where he was running to, only thinking of slowing when the sound of his runners hitting the leaves became the sound of his runners hitting the blacktop. Behind him he could hear the thing howling. He hoped as he crossed the street that the thing wouldn't follow. Yugi had made it to the middle of the street when suddenly he felt a sharp stabbing sensation as he fell to the ground. The thing was there again, he could hear it, and he knew that it had bitten him, as he could now see the blood gushing out of his shoe. The thing seemed to smile at Yugi, as if knowing that it had won. Yugi whimpered in fear as he backed away.

The honking of a car made Yugi look up hopefully, a pair of lights was bearing down upon him. Yugi barely had time to roll out of the way as he heard the crunch of the car hitting the thing. He didn't know if the thing was dead, and he didn't want to stick around to find out. So he did the only thing he could think of, he half crawled, half walked all the way home, only stopping once he was safe inside. In the kitchen there were bandages under the sink, and Yugi did the best he could wrapping the wound, but having lost so much blood, he couldn't stay awake any longer and passed out on the kitchen floor…

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 MOON CALENDAR

Wolf Boy Yugi Mouto: Yugi was bitten at a young age by Remus Lupin.

* * *

Flashback #2

I DO NOT OWN I JUST ADOPTED IT

* * *

I hope that wasn't too rushed, this is my first fic, and writing has never really been my strong point. Any way, hope you liked it.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

I apologize greatly for the delay. I had computer problems and was not able to fix them until now. Thanks to all those who were so very patient for this.

He felt the thump as soon as it happened. He knew he had hit something. As he got out of the car, he could see that it was some sort of animal.

"Aw jeez, this is just what I needed." He muttered as he pulled out his cell phone. In minutes there was an ambulance pulling up to the site.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"It looks like a wolf, but it's far too large."

"I don't care what it is, it's an animal and its hurt, so stop your gabbing and get ready to help me in surgery."

"Doctor, look." As they looked on in amazement, the wolf seemed to shrink. Bones began snapping as they moved out of place. Fur retracted and claws started to form into fingernails. Laying now on the table was now a man.

"My God what is he?"

"An injured man that's what, and I'm going to help him. Everyone else can clear out..."

Yugi moaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer bleeding. The second was that as soon as he checked the wound, he could see that it was already healing. "There's no need to panic." he mumbled to himself, "No one ever need know about this. I'll just clean up the blood and it'll be like it never happened." But as he looked down at the healed ankle, he felt a strange sick feeling wash over him. He shook it off and went to work cleaning up the blood...

"Nurse! I want a very steady steel cage with restraints in here pronto!"

"Is he?"

"He'll be all right, it seems that whatever this man is enables him to heal faster than a normal man. Now I've given him a large dose of tranquilizer, you make sure to call me when he wakes up, because when he does I want some answers..."

That night as the light went out, Remus was still out cold, and as he slept he didn't even feel the jolt as two men lifted the cage they had put him in and dragged it out the front door of the vet's.

"You sure this is safe?"

"Relax dummy, he's out cold. By the time he wakes up, we'll be halfway to the meeting point."

"And how do we know that this guy will pay?"

"The next full moon is at the end of the month idiot, that's in four weeks. I think we got enough tranquilizer here to keep him under until then."

"and then we make it rich off of this werewolf?"

"Exactly."

End chapter

Apperantly the moon actually only is full as the lunar calander describes it, once a month, and only appears to be full for the next couple of days as it cycles through it's phases. But i'm going to say for this fic, just for the convenience of things, lets just say it rises in full once at the beginning and once at the end of the month.


	3. Chapter 3 PUZZLE TROUBLE PART 1

Wolf Boy Yugi Mouto: Yugi was bitten at a young age by Remus Lupin.

* * *

Flashback #3

I DO NOT OWN I JUST ADOPTED IT

* * *

I hope that wasn't too rushed, this is my first fic, and writing has never really been my strong point. Any way, hope you liked it.

* * *

He could feel his heart pounding as his paws touched the ground, he could smell the fear from his running prey, he could taste the blood as he bit down savagely, and he could definitely feel the pain as something hit him...

Remus awoke in a sweat, were those memories from last night? Had he really bitten someone? His hands shook fearfully as he opened his eyes, only for his heart to drop into his stomach when he saw the blood under his nails. He had not only bitten, but appeared to have clawed someone as well.

'Oh god, now what?' he wondered to himself as he looked around for the first time, realizing that he was in some sort of cage.

His wolf enhanced hearing picked up the telltale sounds of men laughing in the next room. So he had bitten someone, and then these people had captured him. He knew from experience that if he were to reach down, he could easily pull out his wand and escape. But did he really want to? Part said no, that these people had him caged, and at least he would not be able to infect another person while caged. Another part said that he had a duty to escape, to find the person he had bitten and try to help them. The second part won out as he saw his victim in another flash of memory. It was bad enough that he had bitten a person, but to have bitten a boy who looked no older than Harry would be now, he knew it was his duty to find this infected boy.

"Alohamora" he whispered, the cage opened wide, a second spell opened the window, and he was off toward the school. A few minutes with the princeaple landed him a job as a janitor, just what he needed to find the boy.

...(line break)...

Yugi was feeling strange, not just hot and feverish, but he found that ever since he had cleaned up from 3 days ago when he had been bitten, he was craving meat. Raw meat. If that wasn't odd enough, yesterday when he had gone to shower, he noticed that he had grown by about a foot, and muscles that he'd never had were suddenly developing in his chest, arms, and abs. Now though, it was time for school, so he grabbed the puzzle his grandfather had sent him from Egypt, and walked to school. He said hi to Anzu when he got to first class, and spent most of the day as he usually did. When the day was over, and he saw Joey and his friend Honda waiting for him, he tried to avoid them, only to have Joey steal his puzzle.

"Ha ha! Keep away!"

"Give it back you jerk!" Yugi said as he rushed Joey, only to have Joey toss the puzzle over his head to Honda

"It looks like gold, perhaps we should keep it and pawn it!" Honda said gleefully as he tossed it back to Joey.

"I said, give it back!" Yugi growled, sounding like an angry dog

"Oh we'd better do as he says Joey, he sounds mad!" Honda mocked

"Come and get it short stuff!"

Yugi felt his lips curl as he snarled ferociously, pouncing on Joey and knocking him and the puzzle to the ground. He punched at Joey, feeling a sort of satisfaction as his fist connected with Joey's nose and hearing it crunch. He continued punching Joey even as the boy started to cry in pain. It wasn't until he felt someone lift him off of Joey that he realized what he was doing. Joey, his face a bloody mess, scrambled away from Yugi,

"He's a menace! Keep him away!" He said as he ran away, Honda not far behind.

Yugi looked up to see the new Janitor, who still had released his hold on the back of him.

"I...What did I do?" He asked, dazed as he picked up the puzzle from the ground, and tossing it into his backpack, started to run as fast as his legs could carry him towards home.

End

Poor Yugi, he's just starting to feel the affects of a werewolf bite.


	4. Chapter 4 IMPORETANT AN

Wolf Boy Yugi Mouto: Yugi was bitten at a young age by Remus Lupin.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN I JUST ADOPTED IT

* * *

[A/N : CHAPTERS 1 ,2 ,3 ARE YUGIFAN2002 WHO I ADOPTED THIS FROM ARE NOW MINE LIKE CHAPTER 4]


End file.
